Conventional connectors typically comprise a socket, and a plug which is received in the socket. For example, in an airline cabin, an in-flight entertainment system may provide media such as audio and video information to passenger seat locations, so that it is available to passengers. The video information is typically made available via a visual display unit located on the rear of a seat immediately in front of the passenger. Audio information is typically provided via a connector socket (sometimes referred to as a jack) which is provided adjacent to the seat, for example, in the arm rest. The user is typically provided with a headset which has a plug which is received in the socket, so that the audio information is delivered to the headset.
A problem can occur when tension is applied the headset plug. If the tension is applied in a direction so as to pull the plug axially from the socket, then no damage will usually occur. However, if tension is supplied in a direction other than the axial direction, such as a perpendicular direction, then breakage may occur. This is because the plug typically includes one or more elongate pins which are received in the socket. Unless the plug pins are removed in an axial direction, there is a risk that the plug pins can break. This is often a problem within aircraft cabins, since a headset, or headset cable, can frequently be moved unintentionally. One example is a situation in which a passenger forgets that the headset is still being worn and rises from his or her seat, causing the headset cable to violently pull the plug from the socket. Another example is when an object is being moved in the vicinity of the seat, for example, a pillow or food tray which may catch on the headset cable, causing the plug to be torn from the socket.
A connector apparatus which goes at least some way to addressing the above problems is described in U.S. Ser. No. 13/337,117, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. According to particular arrangements described therein, electrical connection may be effected by means of conductors (preferably contact pins) which engage with conductor contact regions (preferably formed by a conductive layer on a housing of a socket). Magnets may be used to releasably secure a plug in a socket so as to maintain the connection during normal use but allow for disconnection, including in the abovementioned circumstances.
While the arrangements described in U.S. Ser. No. 13/337,117 provide significant advantages over prior arrangements, there is a continued need for further improvements in the integrity of the connection as well as in avoiding possible failures or improving safety.